poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Timothy Q. Mouse
(Mrs. Jumbo is sadly locked in the prison-cart) (Dumbo sits sadly alone) Franklin: Poor Dumbo. Bear: Who is going to watch over him? Snail: We are. Girls: IT WAS SO FUNNY!   Giddy: CAN YOU BEAR IT?  WHEN SHE DOUSED THE RINGMASTER, I THOUGHT I'D DIE!   Prissy: PERSONALLY, I THINK SHE WENT TOO FAR. Matriarch: AFTER ALL, ONE MUSTN'T FORGET ONE IS A LADY. Prissy: I SUPPOSE THAT'S MOTHER LOVE. Catty: THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT SHE DID. MOTHER LOVE MIGHT COVER A MULTITUDE OF SINS. Timothy Q. Mouse: HMPF! A GUY CAN'T EAT IN PEACE. (opens a peanut shell) GAB, GAB, GAB. ALWAYS GOSSIPING. Catty: GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS. LISTEN. HAVE I GOT A TRUNK FULL OF DIRT. Girls: DARLING, GO ON! Catty: I HEARD THAT THEY HAVE PUT HER IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT. Matriarch: NO!   Prissy: YOU DON'T MEAN IT !   Matriarch: HOW AWFUL FOR HER. Prissy: I DON'T BLAME HER FOR ANYTHING. Catty: YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT. IT'S THE FAULT OF THAT LITTLE...F-R-E-A-K. Prissy: WITH THOSE EARS THAT ONLY A MOTHER COULD LOVE. Timothy: WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH HIS EARS?  I DON'T SEE NOTHING WRONG. I THINK THEY'RE CUTE. Franklin: Who are you? Timothy: I'm Timothy Q. Mouse. Who are you guys? Franklin: My name is Franklin. This is Snail. These are my other friends, Bear and Beaver. Goose: My name is Goose. Fox: I'm Fox. Rabbit: I'm Rabbit. Skunk: My name's Skunk. Badger: My name's Badger. Raccoon: I am Raccoon. Matriarch: LADIES, LADIES!  IT'S NO LAUGHING MATTER AT ALL. Prissy: SHE'S RIGHT, GIRLS. Matriarch: DON'T FORGET THAT WE ELEPHANTS HAVE ALWAYS WALKED WITH DIGNITY. HIS DISGRACE IS OUR SHAME. Girls: INDEED, IT IS. Catty: I WOULDN'T EAT THE SAME BALE OF HAY WITH HIM. Giddy: YOU'RE RIGHT. Prissy: THAT'S JUST HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT. HERE HE COMES. Matriarch: PRETEND YOU DON'T SEE HIM. SHH!   (The elephants block Dumbo) Timothy: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?  GIVING HIM THE COLD SHOULDER. POOR LITTLE GUY. THERE HE GOES,  WITHOUT A FRIEND IN THE WORLD. NOBODY TO TURN TO. I'LL DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS. Franklin: Are you scaring the elephants? Timothy: You'll see. (He walks to scare the elephants) Prissy: A MOUSE!   Girls: AAAH! EEEK! AAAH!   Timothy: YOU LIKE PICKING ON LITTLE GUYS, SO TRY ME. Matriarch: OH!   Catty: AAAH!   Giddy: OOH!   Timothy: A PROUD RACE. OVERSTUFFED HAY BAGS! Prissy: AAH!   Timothy: HEH HEH HEH. (The elephants begin to get down) (Timothy turns) Timothy: BOO!   (The elephants get back up, terrifying of Timothy) Timothy: STILL AFRAID OF A MOUSE. WAIT TILL I TELL THE LITTLE GUY. WHERE IS HE?  HEY, DUMBO!  YOU CAN COME OUT NOW. (Dumbo's trunk hides in the straw) GOLLY, MAYBE I SCARED HIM, TOO. LOOK, DUMBO, I'M YOUR FRIEND. COME ON OUT, WON'T YOU?  (Dumbo shakes his head in the straw) YOU'RE NOT AFRAID OF LITTLE ME?  (Dumbo nods) YOU ARE?  I MUST HAVE OVERDID IT. DON'T KNOW MY OWN STRENGTH. Bear: I have an idea. Timothy, why don't you use a peanut to feed Dumbo and make him come out? (Timothy takes off his hat but with the peanut on top of his head) (He grabs it and put his hat back on) Timothy: DUMBO, LOOK WHAT I GOT FOR YOU. (Dumbo's trunk appears and sniffs at the peanut) YOU GOT TO COME OUT FIRST. (He grabs the peanut) CRUNCH Beaver: Well, that's not going to work.  Timothy: TOO BAD YOU DON'T TRUST ME,  BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE COULD GET YOUR MOTHER OUT OF JAIL. (Dumbo's head appears out of the hay) YOU WOULDN'T BE INTERESTED. SO LONG, DUMBO. (Whistles before Dumbo grabs his tail when he came out) WELL, THAT'S MORE LIKE IT. YOU KNOW, YOUR MA AIN'T CRAZY. SHE'S JUST BROKENHEARTED. IT'S NOBODY'S FAULT YOU GOT THEM EARS. (Dumbo hides his face with his ears) Snail: Timothy, you shouldn't say that. Timothy: BOY, I STEPPED IN IT THAT TIME. DUMBO, I THINK YOUR EARS ARE BEAUTIFUL. SURE. I THINK THEY'RE VERY DECORATIVE. LOTS OF PEOPLE WITH BIG EARS ARE FAMOUS. Franklin: See, Dumbo? He does like you. Snail: After all, we are your friends. We chinned you up. (in Shirley Temple's voice singing) I've thrown away my toys, Even my drums and trains, I want to make some noise, With real live airplanes. Some day I'm going to race, I'll be a racer too, And when I do, How would you, Like to be my help? On the good ship Lollipop Its a sweet trip To the candy shop Where bon-bon's play, On the sunny beach Of peppermint bay Lemonade stands, Everywhere Crackerjack bands, Fill the air, And there you are, Happy landings on a chocolate bar. See the sugar bowl Do a tootsie roll In a big bad devils food cake, If you eat too much, Oh, oh, You'll awake, With a tummy ache. On the good ship Lollipop Its a nice trip, In to bed you hop, And dream away, On the good ship Lollipop On the good ship Lollipop Its a sweet trip To the candy shop Where bon-bon's play, On the sunny beach Of peppermint bay (Chorus: (singing) La, la, la, la, la, la, la) Lemonade stands, Everywhere Crackerjack bands, Fill the air, And there you are, Happy landings on a chocolate bar. (Chorus: (singing) Oo-oo-oo-oo) See the sugar bowl Do a tootsie roll In a big bad devils food cake, If you eat too much, Oh, oh, You'll awake, With a tummy ache. On the good ship Lollipop Its a nice trip, In to bed you hop, And dream away, (Franklin's friends: (sing in chorus) And dream away) On the good ship Lollipop Franklin's friends: (in male chorus's voices singing) With a tummy ache. Snail: (in Shirley Temple's voice singing) On the good ship Lollipop Franklin's friends: (in male chorus's voices singing) Its a nice trip, In to bed you hop, And dream away, Rabbit: (in man's voice singing) On the good ship Franklin's friends: (in male chorus's voices singing) Lollipop Timothy: ALL WE GOT TO DO IS BUILD AN ACT,  MAKE YOU A STAR, A HEADLINER!  DUMBO THE GREAT!   Badger: The great what? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts